


Of Love and Time Travel

by phlebotinxm



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cockblocking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Life, Married Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phlebotinxm/pseuds/phlebotinxm
Summary: “Jemma, what are you—”Anything else Fitz could have said was muffled by Jemma’s mouth as she pushed her lips against his, hungry and desperate. The swipe of her tongue against his lower lip never ceased to turn his legs into jello, as his entire body lit up like a scratched match.“Wait” he stuttered, forcing himself to pull back. “We can’t… we can’t do this here.”Jemma Simmons just wants to spend some time with her husband. A certain Chronicom won't stop getting in the way, though...
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	Of Love and Time Travel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leopoldjamesfitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopoldjamesfitz/gifts).



> hello everyone!  
> I'm back with a little pwp, something a friend of mine suggested a few weeks ago. Cyan, I'm so sorry it took me so long to write it, I guess Enoch's fate in the show kind of slowed me down at some point. but I hope you will like it nonetheless!
> 
> this is basically crack, honestly. I just thought it could be a little fun to see how Enoch and the Fitzsimmons could cohabitate, especially in a tight and not so private space.
> 
> English is not my first language, so please excuse every mistakes I could have made. don't hesitate to let me know if you liked it! xx

“Jemma, what are you—” 

Anything else Fitz could have said was muffled by Jemma’s mouth as she pushed her lips against his, hungry and desperate. The swipe of her tongue against his lower lip never ceased to turn his legs into jello, as his entire body lit up like a scratched match. He couldn’t help but moan, his hands coming up to frame her hips when she flushed their bodies together, and the unpleasant feeling of his back hitting the workbench of the lab was all but forgotten with the onslaught of sensations she tore from him with a simple kiss. 

“Wait” he stuttered, forcing himself to pull back. The way his body ached for hers was quite ridiculous, after so many years, but Jemma Simmons never failed to make his blood boil. “We can’t… we can’t do this here.” 

Jemma’s hand was still roaming up and down his chest, the small tug of her fingernails spreading goosebumps all over his arms as he tried as hard as he could not to lean in and kiss her breathless. 

“Why the hell not?” she argued, raising her hand to put it against the back of his neck, working her fingernails through the short hair she found there. “It’s our lab. We can do whatever we want, and I want you.” 

Fitz let out a moan, the combination of her nails against one of his softest spots and her words hitting him right in the chest. Jemma’s hips were still stuck to his, and he knew she could feel the way his cock twitched at his words, hard against her. The press of her breasts against his torso was torture, and he was seconds away from throwing away every reservation he had and taking her right against one of the workbenches. 

Ever since Enoch had saved them, preventing them from blowing up the entire Lighthouse and finding a new plan to save their friends —and the world, it felt like they didn’t have a minute to themselves. After finally finding each other in space, they’d escaped the Chronicoms and found themselves on Izel’s ship, which wasn’t exactly the best place to have mind blowing reunion sex or any kind of intimacy. Nothing had left them enough time to enjoy anything besides a few quickies here and there, and Jemma was on edge. She’d always been pretty open about her sex life and her needs. After all, she  _ was _ a biologist. And she was not ashamed to admit that her relationship with Fitz had taken sex to a whole new level for her, either. Before Fitz, sex had been good: nice and satisfying, doing its job in taking the edge off. After Fitz? After Fitz, everything felt bland and insignificant next to the explosion that was having sex with her boyfriend. Jemma had always read that sex felt better with a significant other, she’d mostly shrugged it off because she didn’t have  _ time _ to find someone to build a relationship with being at the Academy, SciOps or even SHIELD. But it was true, and Fitz had proven to her that their “psychic lync”, as Daisy liked to call it, went way beyond the lab. 

“But… work” Fitz eventually managed, voice wobbly and unsure. 

His face was flushed red, and Jemma knew exactly how low this flush went. The hand that wasn’t holding the back of his neck slid down his front to play with the buttons of his shirt, opening one tentatively. 

Jemma shook her head. “Work can wait. I feel like it’s been years since we last made love, Fitz. I’m so frustrated I’m going crazy!” she exaggerated a pout, Fitz’s gaze falling on her lower lip as she did so. “You don’t want that, do you?” 

“Jemma” he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. “I can’t—”

“You can, and I know you want to. The lab can wait.” 

Fitz groaned. “But we need to upgrade the Zephyr. We need to find a way for the drive to work, and—” 

“Fitz. We have time. We actually do have time. Which means that you have time to make love to your desperate, horny wife. Unless you don’t want me anymore?” 

She was playing with fire, and they both knew it. There were a few things Jemma Simmons knew for certain: first, Leopold Fitz was the love of her life. Second? Leopold Fitz was quite incapable of refusing her anything when it came to their couple, and especially regarding their sex life. And she knew it well enough to know that he was currently two seconds away from giving in. 

“Fuck this” he whispered in his thick brogue, almost to himself, and kissed her hard. 

Jemma was too giddy to stifle back the laugh that escaped her, moaning inside his mouth once he switched their position and pushed her against the table. Fitz never needed much to be excited by his wife, and it had been so long since they’d gotten a few minutes to themselves that his cock was already aching hard in his trousers. Jemma wasn’t fairing much better, pressing herself entirely against him as his hands found her hips, lifting her just enough to put her on the workbench. He vaguely heard a few instruments fall on the floor as Jemma sat back a little more comfortably, pulling her husband between her legs. 

“God I’ve missed you” Fitz whispered, breaking their kiss. 

Jemma’s lips were swollen with kisses, her eyes dark with want, and she’d never looked so beautiful to his eyes. 

“I’ve missed you too,” Jemma replied. Then, she slid her hands down his front, pulling his shirt out of his jeans. “Fitz, too much clothes. I wanna feel you.” 

Fitz had never worked on his buttons so fast. He vaguely remembered a day when he’d felt self conscious, baring himself to Jemma like this under so many lights, but he’d very quickly got bolder under her heated gaze. With each millimeters of skin uncovered, Jemma’s eyes went glasier, and her hands slid down his neck to his bare torso. 

“So gorgeous” she muttered, almost to herself as her eyes fell on his bare skin. Then, she looked up at him and smiled, that grin he knew but too well that made his heart leap in his chest. 

Fitz smiled back, working his thumb against her jaw. “Never as much as you.” 

When they kissed again, it was softer this time. Fitz’s lips always fit perfectly against Jemma’s, and kissing him always made her feel like coming home. She’d never pictured herself growing addicted to someone as much as she was to her husband, but there she was. Even before admitting her feelings to herself, Fitz was always on her mind. The epicenter of her world, the person she always turned to in time of troubles or joy or doubts,  _ her _ person. And after their first kiss, each touch had been like a revelation, want cursing through her veins every time they touched and kissed and made love. She’d figured they’d eventually get bored of each other, maybe have less sex after a while, but it never quite happened. Each touch felt like a first time, and they’d grown into a confidence and intimacy she’d never known with anyone before. There was no self consciousness between them anymore, and Fitz knew how to operate her body perfectly to make her see stars every time. If everything, the sex was even better now, and she longed to feel him inside of her again. 

Sneaking a hand between their bodies, Jemma toyed with the zip of his pants long enough to make him groan in frustration against her lips, and only then did she allow herself to slide the zipper down and slide her hands inside of them. Her fingers immediately made contact with his erection, covered by his boxers briefs as he bucked against her palm with a whine. His hips pushed against her automatically, and Jemma could feel her wetness coat the inside of her panties alarmingly quick. It felt good, to realize that Fitz was about as desperate as she was, not that she’d doubted it.

“You’re so hard” she whispered when they broke the kiss, pushing their foreheads together as they tried to take a few long, calming breaths. Jemma’s heart felt like it was about to explode, her entire body drawn tight with need and pure want. “I cannot wait to feel you inside of me.” 

Her fingers clenched around him and Fitz whined, eyes shutting close under the onslaught of pleasure running through him. 

“If you don’t stop soon” he whispered as he angled his mouth so that it ran against the side of Jemma’s jaw, tilting his head to attack her neck with little nibbles, “I’m gonna come embarrassingly fast.” 

It never failed to make her shiver, to hear him confirm the effect she had on him. 

“Well it will probably be the case for the both of us” she confessed with a smug smile. 

Fitz took this opportunity to pop the button of her jeans open, sliding his own hand inside of her knickers with one smooth movement. The angle was awkward and his wrist would probably ache like crazy in a few minutes, but the moment his fingers came into contact with her wet center, he let out a loud moan that reverberated through the lab. 

“Oh god Jemma, you’re soaked” he whispered, his middle finger finding her swollen clit in a record time. “So ready for me already.” 

Jemma’s fingers twitched around his length, circling the head of his cock with shaky fingers as he slid his fingers a little lower inside of her underwear and pushed two inside of her. Her walls immediately fluttered around his digits, clenching like a vice around the intrusion, and Fitz couldn’t help but buck his hips against her a little harder.

“I need to… I need to get down” Jemma gasped, pushing Fitz away from her. “To take my jeans off.” 

With a regretful sigh, Fitz pulled his hand away, licking his fingers almost immediately. Jemma’s eyes were dark as she jumped on the floor, hands finding her zipper immediately. Fitz pulled his fingers out of his mouth with a loud and quite obscene  _ ‘pop’ _ , and just as he brought his hands down to get rid of his boxers, a voice sliced through the tranquility of the lab. 

“Fitz? Agents Simmons?” 

Enoch’s voice was ever so polite as it reverberated through the walls of the corridor leading to the lab, and both Fitz and Simmons froze. They barely had the time to look at each other in panic before arranging their clothes as quickly as they could. Fitz’s hands were still fumbling with the button of his jeans when Enoch barged into the lab, his eyes falling on them immediately. 

“There you are” he said, approaching them in two quick strides, his back straight and face inexpressive as ever. “I was wondering if you wanted me to cook you lunch. You have been in the lab for three hours now, and it is way past noon. Your bodies shall require food pretty soon, or else you will probably not be in your full mental capacity to solve time travel.”

“Uhh, yeah. Yeah, it’s a great idea” Fitz mumbled, straightening his shirt as much as possible. Jemma could still see the marks of her fingertips in it, from when she’d rumpled the fabric between her digits. “We were just… working on it. The problem, I mean.” 

Enoch didn’t seem phased with Fitz’s stutter, turning his eyes to Jemma. 

“Are you quite alright, Agent Simmons?” he asked, creeping a little closer. “Your cheeks are flushed, and your eyes look glassy. Do you require a moment, perhaps?” 

From the corner of her eyes, Jemma could see Fitz blush furiously. Neither of them were really good with lies, but they’d eventually gotten better at it as years passed. 

“I’m fine, Enoch” she eventually replied. “just a little tired, that’s all.” 

She didn’t mention the heat between her legs, the desperate need for some friction and the aching need for a climax that had been pushed back to a later time. She didn’t mention the way her knickers stuck wetly to her skin, or the way her nipples were hard and straining against her bra. Instead, she forced herself to smile, nodding along. 

“We should probably take a break anyway” Fitz said, and Jemma couldn’t help but note his flushed cheeks and heavy accent. 

Enoch seemed unaware of their inner struggles as he started talking again, leading them to the living room to prepare what he called “a fantastic lunch”. It turned out it wasn’t exactly wrong, but as Fitz and Jemma munched on their food silently, they couldn’t help but share regretful glances over the table. 

* * *

Finishing lunch was a quick affair. Enoch did make amazing spaghetti, something he’d learned somewhere in Italy according to Fitz, and they left the table seated. However, something else inside of Jemma wasn’t seated at all, and one glance at Fitz told her that she wasn’t the only one in this particular condition. She recognized it in the way he kept glancing at her from the corner of his eyes, fidgeting with his wedding ring between two fingers as well. There was nothing Jemma wanted to do more than grab him by the shirt and drag him to bed, but there was work to do and Enoch would probably not understand the urgent need for a quickie. And since Jemma had no desire to explain her biological need to the Chronicom, she figured a quickie in the lab —which meant getting back to what they’d started in the morning— would have to do until they went to bed. 

“I shall let you return to the lab” Enoch eventually said with a characteristic tilt of his head. “I will handle the dishes.” 

The way both Fitz and Jemma hurried back to the lab was a pretty good sign of their state of arousal, because they usually never let Enoch handle all the tasks by himself, no matter how much he insisted. 

“Jemma” Fitz whispered as they slid out of the corridor and into the lab, his hand incredibly warm in hers. “I want you.” 

She felt herself shiver from head to toes at his tone, his Scottish accent thicker than ever. “I want you too. God, Fitz, kiss me.” 

The door of the lab was barely closed behind them before Fitz pushed her against it, the hard length of her body pressing against hers. He was already hard in his pants, and Jemma rubbed herself shamelessly against the bulge, her nipples tight little points against her blouse. Fitz’s hand found them as quickly as she expected, the warm length of her palm cupping his left boob with an ease he’d acquired after years of experience with her body.

“Fitz” Jemma whispered, breathless. “No time for this, just…”

Fitz giggled against her throat, teeth grazing her skin. “There’s always time for me to play with your boobs, Jemma.” 

He wasted no time in pulling down the cups of her bra after opening her blouse, exposing her breasts to the chilly air of the lab. Jemma bit her lip to stifle a moan, which didn’t help much when Fitz bent down to catch her rock hard nipple in his mouth. His warm lips closed around her sensitive flesh, making her yelp in pleasure, and her free hand immediately came up to cradle his head. Her fingers tangled in his curls, tugging at them slightly, and Fitz let out a moan of his own against her heated flesh. 

“Fitz, please” Jemma begged, feeling her pussy pulse with want. “We don’t have much time.” 

Fitz seemed to agree with her this time, the frustration of their previous interruption seemingly enough for him to slide his hand from her breast to the button of her jeans, only to freeze against her. 

“Wha—” Jemma started, before realizing what he’d heard. 

Down the hallway to the lab, they could hear Enoch’s characteristic footstep approach, his voice joining in soon after. “Agent Simmons? Fitz? I figured I could help you in the lab for the rest of the day.” he said, voice muffled by the closed door. Fitz and Jemma barely had time to separate their bodies before he pushed the door open. 

“Hmm, we’re good, Enoch” Fitz mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

Jemma didn’t miss the way he’d pushed the lower half of his body behind the workstation near them, and she couldn’t help but smile knowing exactly  _ why _ . Luckily for her, getting her blouse closed had been a quick affair. 

“I have noticed that you hadn’t found a way to stabilize the time drive yet” Enoch kept going, unaware of their shared look of annoyance. “I think I might have found a solution to that particular problem.” 

With a sigh, Fitz pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yeah? Let’s see about that, okay?” 

* * *

By the time they were done at the lab for the day and ready to head to bed after yet another Enoch-cooked meal, Jemma was buzzing with both excitement and frustration this time. Both of Enoch’s interruptions had driven her up the wall, and Fitz wasn’t fairing much better, his dark eyes following Jemma’s every move as they cleaned up the lab with Enoch’s help. It was obvious that the only thing in their mind as they completely ignored Enoch’s inquisitive questions on the time drive was each other, and eventually, Jemma spun around to face the Chronicom. 

“Enoch” she said with a smile. “I think we’re gonna go to bed now. It’s been a pretty tiring day, and we need to be at our best tomorrow.” 

Enoch tilted his head to the side. After a beat, he nodded. “I understand. I wish you both a good night, then.”

“Yeah, good night Enoch. See you tomorrow!” Fitz threw from above his shoulder, grabbing Jemma’s hand to guide her through the corridor. 

The mere sensation of Fitz’s hand against hers was all it took for Jemma’s body to light up like a fire, and they both practically ran to the bedroom before closing the door behind them. Mere seconds later, Jemma was all over Fitz, fingers digging in his curls as he kissed the expanse of her throat. There were no sounds but the wet sounds of their kissing and panting as they stumbled on the bed, letting out a chuckle as they fell on it as one. Jemma found herself on her back, parting her still covered thighs to make room for Fitz to flush their bodies together, and it was only when Fitz pulled back that she opened her eyes questioningly. 

“Get out of your clothes” he whispered in a rush, eyes glassy as he unbuckled his own belt with shaky hands. “I want you so much.” 

Jemma wasn’t one to defy such a proposition, especially since she could already feel herself grow impatient as she missed the touch of Fitz’s lips against her own. They got rid of their clothes extremely quickly, shoving them down their legs and throwing them across the room in no time, and Jemma took the time to unmake the bed and slide under the covers. It was a chilly winter, and she could already feel goosebumps appear all over her skin when exposed to the cool air of the room. Fitz joined her soon after, pushing their naked body together as the soft fabric of the covers fell back on the both of them. Jemma could feel Fitz, hard and ready against her hip as she wriggled under him, and she wasted no time in pushing the flat of her hand against his ass to urge him to get inside of her faster. His fingers slid between their burning bodies, finding his goal in no time and just as Jemma opened her mouth to protest —she was ready for more, thank you very much— a resounding knock burst their daze. 

“Fitz?” Enoch’s voice was slightly muffled by the thick wooden door, but there was no mistaking his tone. “I think I may have found a way to recreate the material you talked about before. I would, however, need your assistance in the lab.” 

With a frustrated groan, Fitz let his head fall against the side of Jemma’s neck. “Can’t this wait until tomorrow morning, Enoch?” he eventually asked, not keen on leaving the bed anytime soon.

There was a small silence on the other side of the door, and both Fitz and Jemma held their breath. 

“I might have started the simulation already,” Enoch eventually replied, sounding almost apologetic. 

There was stopping Enoch when he had set his mind on something, and they both knew it. With a frustrated sigh, Fitz rolled away from Jemma, getting up and walking around the room to gather some clothes to wear. 

“I’m coming” he said, loud enough for Enoch to hear, as he awkwardly jumped from one foot to the other as he got inside a worn out pair of sweatpants. “Give me five minutes, alright?” 

On the bed, Jemma huffed in frustration, rolling away from Fitz as he got dressed. The sight of Fitz’s half hard cock as he got dressed did nothing but heighten her desperation, and she bit the inside of her lip until she tasted blood.

When Fitz came back to bed almost three hours later, Jemma was deep asleep, still facing away from him. Feeling the beginning of a headache creep behind his eyelids, Fitz barely had time to take off his clothes once more before he crashed on the bed, exhausted, falling asleep almost instantly. 

* * *

When Fitz woke up, it was to the feeling of a cold hand running up and down his torso, and a familiar weight on his thighs. When he peaked his eyes opened, careful not to hurt himself with the bright lights of the room, he was greeted with the sight of a fully naked Jemma straddling his thighs, looking down at him with a small smirk. 

“Well, good morning to me” Fitz whispered, his left hand finding her hips almost immediately. 

Her skin was warm and soft, and he couldn’t resist caressing the edge of her hip bones with his thumbs. Jemma took the opportunity to stretch, her back arching deliciously, and Fitz’s eyes immediately fell on her breasts. He’d always been a boob man, always found them to be one of the most attractive things about women, but there was something incredibly special about Jemma’s. He knew it was probably due to the fact that he loved her, which meant that he found each part of her perfect, but he found himself wishing he could write sonnets about her boobs everytime he laid eyes on them. They were round and heavy, the perfect shape for his hands to cup and grab, and always swung enticingly when she rode him. 

Unable to resist the temptation any further, Fitz’s right hand left her hip to come grab her right boob. Jemma bit back a sigh of pleasure, her body relaxing in his touch as her nipple tightened against his warm palm. Fitz could feel his mouth water with want, the need to put his mouth on the hardening bud stronger than ever, but he also knew from the way Jemma started rubbing her already slick pussy against the length of his cock that she was in charge this morning. He loved when she was like that, driven by her pleasure and bossy as ever with him. Fitz lived to please her and her body, and he never minded it in the slightest. 

“Good morning, husband” she whispered in a dark voice, and Fitz felt himself moan in response. The smoothness of her English accent in the morning always did wonder to his stomach, and this time was no exception. 

Fitz let out a slow breath as she angled her hips slightly to the left, her clit now dragging against the length of his cock and bumping against the head. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“You left me unsatisfied yesterday” she replied with a pout, and with yet another twist of her hips. A small moan of satisfaction escaped her lips when her clit rubbed against the thick vein on the underside of Fitz’s cock, and Fitz’s left hand tightened on her hip. 

“It’s not like I wanted to,” he countered, breath hitching. “I was trying to save the world and all that.”

Jemma huffed, clearly unamused with his answer. “Is saving the world more important than making love to your wife?” 

Fitz knew he was trapped. Of course there was an obvious answer to that question, but with the way Jemma’s eyes shined in the morning light, he knew exactly what he needed to reply. “Of course not.”

Jemma laughed then, loud and unashamed, and her hips rolled again with a little more force. They both let out a loud moan at the feeling, and Jemma was quick to throw back her head again, this time reaching behind her and using Fitz’s thighs as leverage for her movements. Fitz couldn’t resist looking down between their bodies, shivering as he laid eyes on the sight she offered him. Her pussy’s lips parted around his cock with every movement, her pink and swollen clit peeking right from between the V of her outer labia. Fitz couldn’t resist pushing the flat of his thumb against it, relishing in the way she moaned and trembled on top of him as he did so. The little bundle of nerve was definitely one of Fitz’s favorite things about Jemma’s body, because of how well he’d learned to play with it, and the fabulous orgasms he could draw from his wife. Jemma was always extremely sensitive when she was aroused, and Fitz had learned from their very first intimate moments that he always needed to keep his touch light and soft on her bundle of pleasure. 

“Oh, Fitz” Jemma sighed, her thighs tensing around his hips. “Feels so good.” 

Fitz had to agree. Even though he was in a giving position at the moment, the slow drag of Jemma’s wet pussy against the hard length of his cock was glorious and made him shiver from head to toes. Jemma allowed herself a few more movements, eyes closed in bliss, before she straightened up and caught his wrist.

“I want you inside of me, now.” 

Fitz nodded, waiting for her to adjust her position with wide eyes and a racing heart. But just as Jemma leaned forward a little, bringing a hand between their bodies to angle Fitz’s cock inside of her, a loud knock against the door of their room made them both jump in surprise. 

“Agent Simmons? Fitz?” Enoch asked, “I have been preparing the lab, I am now awaiting for you to run another diagnostic on the time drive.”

It was almost imperceptible, but Fitz didn’t miss the way Jemma’s eyes narrowed as she stared at the door of their room, her entire body tense. 

“Oh, bloody hell” she eventually said, sitting back on Fitz’s thighs and pinching the bridge of her nose. “Enoch, I appreciate you, I really do. I’m so grateful that you saved our lives, and for your help as we work on the time drive. But I swear to bloody God, if you interrupt us one more time I’m gonna snap, and trust me when I say you don’t want to see that. I just need an hour to have sex with my husband, is that too much to ask?” 

She hadn’t realized her tone had risen until she stopped talking, chest heaving with her deep breaths. Fitz was looking up at her with both admiration and mortification, and she rolled her eyes in response. 

After a short silence from behind the door, they finally heard a clear answer from Enoch. “I understand” he said, no traces of judgment nor amusement in his tone. “I apologize for my multiple interruptions. I will leave you to your coupling then, and wait for you in the lab in the meantime.” 

Fitz could feel his cheeks heat up at the idea that Enoch was painfully aware of what they were currently doing, but Jemma’s small smile of victory soon erased any concerns —or thoughts— from his mind. He’d always loved the way his wife always eventually got what she wanted when she set her mind onto something, and this time was no different. 

“Alright” Jemma said cheerfully, bending over to kiss Fitz on the mouth again. The movement made her breasts sway in front of Fitz’s lips, and what could have been left of Enoch in his mind completely disappeared in no time. “Where were we?” 

Fitz’s cock was hard and leaking against his abdomen, and there was no way Jemma couldn’t tell. With a languid roll of her hips, she made him gasp once more as she resumed their previous position, raising her body just high enough to get him in between her thighs. 

The slow glide of her hot pussy lips against the length of his cock as he slid all the way inside of her was glorious, and Fitz let out a choked moan at the feeling. He loved Jemma, and he could truly never get tired of sex with her. 

“Oh, Fitz” Jemma moaned as if she could read his mind, her sinful hips rolling as he finally bottomed out inside of her. “I’ve missed this.” 

“Ughh” Fitz intelligently replied, forcing himself to keep his eyes open under the onslaught of sensations radiating from his navel through his entire body. He could already feel his head spin with pleasure as Jemma slowly got used to the feeling of him inside of her again, her walls fluttering around his hard member. When she moved, rolling her hips without ever letting him slip out of her, they both moaned in unisson. 

“Fitz” she whispered, breath already short. Her chest was heaving as she moved, rolling his hips in circles without a proper rhythm, the hood of her clit rubbing against Fitz’s skin as he ondulated under her and she leaned towards his torso. “Fitz, oh—” 

His fingers were digging in the meat of her thighs, helping her movements as much as he could. Fitz absolutely loved when Jemma was in charge, but he also recognized from the way her muscles trembled and her entire body coiled tight that she was losing herself in the pleasure of their lovemaking as well. Bringing one of his hands in between her legs, he stroked the soft curls there for a few seconds before pushing the flat of his thumb against her clit, making her yelp in both surprise and pleasure.

“I’m gonna come” Jemma eventually warned, eyelids fluttering shut as one of her movements made her back arch, pushing her breasts out in front of his face. “Fitz, it feels so good,  _ oh _ —, just like that, I’m gonna come.”

Fitz himself was following her to the edge, feeling his breathing quicken and his belly tighten. He should have somehow been embarrassed to be that close already, but after all, it had been a while. And Jemma wasn’t fairing much better, much to his utter satisfaction. It took no more than a few extra movements of his thumb on her oversensitive clit for Jemma to reach her peak, her eyes closing in bliss as she let out a choked out moan. The feeling of her squeezing his cock impossibly tight threw Fitz in an impressive climax as well, his hands leaving small moon shaped marks on her thighs as he rode waves after waves of pleasure. 

“Well that was nice” Jemma eventually said after a few moments, her back finally relaxing. She rolled her neck slowly, popping a few vertebras back in place before sighing in contempt. “Quick, but nice.”

“Always such a flatterer” Fitz deadpanned, faking a pout. He knew she hadn’t meant it in a mocking or bad way whatsoever, her pussy still warm and clenching slightly around him, but he loved teasing her a little. 

“Oh come on. You know how frustrated we both were. I’m quite surprised we were even able to last that long, to be honest.” 

To this, Fitz could only agree. It had been quite a while, and he was just a man after all. Since Enoch had saved them —and they’d forever be grateful to him for that— he sometimes got a little overwhelming at times, especially when they wanted time for themselves… and alone. The concept of privacy must certainly not be installed automatically in Chronicoms hardwares. 

“He means well” Jemma eventually sighed, rolling over to lay on her back on the bed, eyelids dropping sleepily. “But I’m glad we had some time together. The orgasm was a nice touch, too.”

On Fitz’s stomach, her hand found his, their fingers entwining tightly. 

“Me too” he replied in a whisper, feeling himself drifting back into slumber just as quickly. “And I think Enoch can start without us for a little while, don’t you think?” 

There was no reply from Jemma, as she’d already fallen back asleep herself, her soft hair spreading all over the white pillowcase. Fitz allowed himself a few seconds to look at her, taking in her soft features and angelic face, before following her into sleep. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter @/keptinonzebridg! xx


End file.
